


It's Your Turn To Be Pampered

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Bodyguard Seal & The Singer Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fishing, General, Kissing, Living Together, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Exercise/Workout, Morning Routines, Napping, Pampering, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve never thought that he would receive love ever again, & he knew that he had to not take it for granted, Cause it only comes once in a blue moon, & he was receiving from his girlfriend, & lover, Trish Vega, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It's Your Turn To Be Pampered

*Summary: Steve never thought that he would receive love ever again, & he knew that he had to not take it for granted, Cause it only comes once in a blue moon, & he was receiving from his girlfriend, & lover, Trish Vega, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning, Commander Steve McGarrett was surprised that he wasn't outside doing his usual morning swim, cause it's what he usually does first in the mornings, but he realized that change is good, & ever since he met & fell in love with his girlfriend, Trish Vega, Changes that she brought, were good to him, & never wanted it to stop or leave him, or their new relationship. He was glad, that he made the first move.

 

Meanwhile, Trish was making her man some breakfast, & she was glad that she has the rest of her time off, cause being with Steve felt so good, & so right. She made a classic breakfast for him, & knew that he would be starving by now. She put the finishing touches on it, & she smiled, & admired her handiwork, took the tray, & she headed upstairs to their bedroom, so she can spend time with Steve, as he eats his breakfast.

 

The sight of her special seal looking all rumpled, & flushed from the night's activities, made her want him badly, but she controlled herself, Cause this day is about Steve, & what he needs, not what she needs. She thought to herself, "He is the most beautiful creature, I ever saw", & she cleared her throat, He smiled at her as a response, & she went in, & set up the tray for him, "What's all of this, Baby ?", he asked, as he sets the tray between them, hoping that she will join him in eating the wonderful food.

 

"It's your turn to be pampered, Hon, I am gonna treat you to a day of your dreams, Whatever your heart desires, That's what we are gonna do, okay ?", He smiled, & said, "Thank you, Sweetheart, It sounds perfect". He finished up his breakfast, & then Trish got him on his back, & gave him a massage, so he could relax for later. He definitely felt loved, & appreciated, cause she took the time to do this, Once, They were settled back into the bed, "How does a fishing trip sound ?", The Singer asked, tempting her lover, "Absolutely, Perfect, Love, Absolutely Perfect". They shared a kiss, & took a nap together, snuggling, & cuddling in close together.

 

They woke up feeling refreshed, showered, & were ready for a fun day of fishing, & spending quality time together, "Thanks, Trish, I really needed this, You are simply the best", he said with a smile, as he kissed her, & she kissed him back, & said, "Don't you ever forget it", & they got into the car, after closing & locking everything up. They were ready to have a day just to themselves. Steve thought to himself, "I am a lucky bastard, I really am", as they enjoyed driving along the familiar route, so they can get to their favorite spot.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
